The invention generally relates to software analysis. In particular, the invention relates to techniques for identifying and correcting integrated code elements that pose harm to the software.
Software development involves diagnosis for identifying non-optimal code portions. One principle developed by Robert C. Martin is known as SOLID, an acronym for Single responsibility principle, Open-closed principle, Liskov substitution principle, Interface segregation principle and Dependency inversion principle. This is further described by Samuel Olonutoba on “SOLID Object Oriented Design” at https://scotch.io/bar-talk/s-o-l-i-d-the-first-five-principles-of-object-oriented-design.